Servant to the Soul
by Chopstick with Wings
Summary: His soul was a slave to Sora’s heart, body and mind.[RikuSora,onesided RoxasSora]


**Title: Servant to the Soul**

**Author: Choptick with Wings**

**Pairing: Sora/Riku, Onesided Roxas/Sora.**

**Explination: His soul was a slave to Sora's heart, body and mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**Notes:HMH is change in POV**

The summer breeze blew past, ruffling the leaves above and gently stroking his face.

At least, stroking _Sora's_ face.

Roxas wasn't lucky enough to be granted the wind's kiss. Only Sora was worthy, because that's what he sacrificed that day. When he and the brunette had fought, keyblades clashing and strength tested on such a level only the heart could decide the winner.

Roxas had known that though. After all, He was a Nobody fighting his Other. Battles of the heart cannot be won, unless you yourself have one.

So here Roxas stood, trapped inside his Other's mind and forced to look out upon a world he would never be able to live in.

HMH

A tan hand reached up to touch the softer skin before him. Stroking it lightly, Sora gazed up into aquamarine eyes that seemed to capture his soul.

Except, it didn't somehow…

He knew he loved Riku, but why was it he never felt he could fully love him? It was like half of him was so fully devoted to his partner, but the other half couldn't convince itself to follow.

Sora would try so hard, everyday trying to find something new to love about the silver haired man. His hair, his eyes, the pink blush that tinted his ivory skin at certain touches…

But the more he tried, it was like the harder the rest of him tried to resist.

Tired of thinking, and doubting himself, Sora leaned into a deep kiss, and tried to ignore whatever the rest of him thought.

The brunette had begun to hate what he was doing, he didn't like that half his heart was unhappy…But he didn't know how to fix it, or even why it was behaving the way it was.

If his heart was the purest and shone the brightest of in all the worlds, why couldn't it love the purest and brightest?

HMH

Roxas was quickly growing irritated. He had to watch this, he couldn't look away, or even feel it. Not that he wanted to, but sometimes it was just too much for him to take. The blonde did his best to make Sora resist, or stop, but it was he who was bonded to Sora, not Sora to him.

His soul was a slave to Sora's heart, body and mind.

When his other would raise a finger, Roxas knew it was he too. Just like a puppet he was forced into living by the control of his master.

He wasn't angry at Sora though. Roxas could never be angry, because he knew if Sora was aware of it, the brunette wouldn't force him to do anything. Sora wasn't the type to enjoy the control of another against their will. Nonetheless, Roxas couldn't help but inwardly allow a tear to fall when he was shoved aside and forced to kiss Riku.

It hurt, more than words or actions could describe.

For more than the hatred of kissing Riku, and stronger than the strings that controlled him, was his love for Sora.

HMH

"Hey, Sora, look." The man's silver hair was blown by the fresh night air as he pointed a finger upward to the sky.

Sora's gaze followed and soon the first star of the night was reflected in his clear blue eyes.

"Oh, wow…"

Riku grinned and leaned over to kiss the brunette on his cheek. "Make a wish," he said simply.

Sora turned to him and gave a gentle smile before returning to the star and saying,

"I wish I could kiss you."

HMH

"_I wish I could kiss you…"_

Each and every night, Sora would say the same thing to the star.

And each and every night, so did Roxas.

--------Fin-------

So…this was a very random oneshot..

I kinda wonder how Roxas felt after he and Sora joined bodies. Like,was he still mentally aware of everything? Or how exactly did that work?

So..I guess what I wanted to show here was, if he was aware of everything, what it would be like.

Comments are love, Flames will be laughed at.

Thanks to my Beta Reading Chick as well.

-CW


End file.
